Suikoden Drabble Collection
by Minmei
Summary: Just as it says. This is a collection of Suikoden drabbles I wrote for livejournal folks throughout the years. Drabbles now available Suikoden 2, Suikoden 3, and Suikoden 5. Some language and suggestive themes.
1. Suikoden 2 drabble

Killey/Lorelai for redwhiteflag

----

"Idiot."

Killey's insult came at Lorelai's inability to figure out the mechanism. The woman had grabbed a hold of a switch and had been pushing it forward for some time without any results. When she stepped back in frustration, the crimson-cloaked man took hold of the switch and pulled it back.

"Argh..." Lorelai watched as Killey walked past her and into the opening doorway. "Shut up!" she snapped, following him deeper into the ruins.

"A brilliant comeback, as usual."

Having nothing to say to that, Lorelai simply groaned. "How did I end up stuck with you again...?" she complained, turning to glare at the man. "Oh, I know. It's because you're a sad little man who's obsessed with following me."

"Get over yourself," Killey told her as they approached another sealed door. "In case you haven't noticed all these years, it just so happens we're interested in the same thing. Or is that little brain of yours incapable of grasping the high probability that we'll run into each other because of this?" He grabbed a hold of the handle on the door and pulled, but it did not budge. He tried again and again, but to no avail. "What the...?"

Lorelai shook her head and pushed the door open, turning to give Killey a look of disgust. She then moved past him, a smile forming as the reciprocated--and much deserved--insult swept past her lips.

"Idiot."


	2. Suikoden 3 drabbles

"Bubby Mercenary Love" for redwhiteflag, with the line, "Which one is more important to you, Sarah? Me or the Kirov soap?"

----

"Ow!" Jacques shouted from the floor. "But I did it! I did it right!"

"I told you not to waste the soap when you do my laundry!" Sarah snarled, lowering her whip. She was decked out in a mythril bustier, a leather miniskirt, and thigh-high boots with seven-inch heels. Jacques had been her little slave boy for the past two weeks since he escaped his duties with the SFDF.

"Which one is more important to you, Sarah? Me or the Kirov soap?"

"You, of course," said the thirty-four-year-old woman. "I need someone to handle the soap. But I don't need anyone wasting it."

"Eh..."

"What'd you say?" demanded Sarah. "If you've got something to say, speak up! Now get me a soda."

"That's Aila's li-- OW!" Jacques quickly stood to reveal his outfit--sunblock and fresh welts.

"I feel like I'm in a nightmare," grumbled Jacques as he retrieved the carbonated beverage.

"Good," said Sarah as she grabbed the glass and began to sip it. "Mmm...wait a minute! This soda's not cold enough! Jacques, you suck!" She hurled the glass across the room and slapped the young man across the face.

Jacques watched the woman as she left the room in a huff. He dropped to his knees, tears welling up in his eyes. He was such a loser. Nobody loved him. Even becoming a slave to Gregminster's leading laundry lady offered him no self-worth.

He began to weep for a while before he noticed the object sitting on the floor a few feet away from him. "Oh...could it be?" He drew nearer, blinking at the open box of Tide as though it were his one and only savior.

"Yes..." he whispered. "It's been you, all along. You who never hurt me or called me names...or even complained when I filled you over the plastic laundry scoop line...you were in front of me this whole time...why didn't I notice?"

He wrapped the box in his arms, squeezing until the corners contained dents. He then held the box at arms' length, bringing it closer and closer to him...

"Just what do you think you're doing!" Sarah shouted from the doorway. "Getting fresh with my soap, are you! What are you, some kind of freak?"

"Even you can't come between us, Sarah," Jacques declared with a newfound strength. "This soap has treated me better than anyone else in the world has. I will treasure it forever and ever."

Sarah scoffed. "Well, if you like it so much, then why don't you _marry_ it!"

And so he did.

* * *

"That damn dog" for rubberfrog, with the line, "Damn dog!" 

----

Nash Clovis awoke to a brilliant sun in the not-so-pleasant-and-easily-accessible barracks. Filled with thoughts of the lovely Lady Chris Lightfellow and his Harmonian duties, which included spying and taking provocative snapshots of the masked bishop, he quickly got dressed. He had gotten down to the matter of his footwear when it happened.

"Aieee!" cried the Harmonian man, quite highly in pitch for a thirty-seven-year-old. He looked down at the sock _clinging_ to his foot. It smelled badly.

Nash picked up a pair of tongs he conveniently kept by his nightstand and pulled the sock off by the toe. As he set both items to the side and tried to compose himself, another thought had dominated all others and became vocal.

"Damn dog!"

After breakfast, Nash went to the suggestion box, ready to complain to Hugo about his situation. He was having second thoughts, however, as he had written a note about this before, and nothing had been done about it. He had caught Kogoro in his room five minutes before discovering his dog-washed socks. Not once, but three times! Another time, he caught Koroku in the act! And now, this.

But while he was standing there feeling sorry for himself, his socks were taking another direct hit, _while he was still wearing them_!

"What the!" Nash jumped back in reflex to see Koroku lowering his hind leg.

"Arooooo?"

Nash glared. "You..."

"Arooooo!" Koroku took off.

"Damn dog!" Nash shouted, running after him. "Get back here!"

"Arooooo..."

It was late afternoon before Nash finally had the dog cornered. Slapping a collar and leash on him (and still giving no concern to the bundle he wore), Nash led Koroku outside to where the dog house was. He removed the leash and attached a chain to both Koroku's collar and a tight hook attached to the small house.

"You stay here!" commanded Nash. "You're a bad, bad dog!"

Koroku laid down slowly, whimpering like a child that had unremorsefully broken a sibling's favorite toy. "Aroooo..."

Nash walked away breathing a sigh of relief. At least he would get a good night's sleep knowing the culprit had been deservedly confined.

The next morning, Nash awoke to a somewhat brilliant sun in the not-so-pleasant-and-easily-accessible barracks. He sat up with a smile, for he was well-rested.

"Hey Nash."

"Hello, Hugo!" Nash said cheerily as the boy looked at him from the doorway.

"You were sleeping pretty late, so I was told to get you. By the way, I let Koroku go, so I hope you don't mind." He left the doorway, revealing the dog lying behind him.

Nash glared at Koroku for a moment before getting dressed. He cautiously picked up his socks and examined them closely.

"Heh. I guess yesterday did teach you a lesson."

"Aroooo..." Koroku stood up and left the barracks.

Nash put on his socks, feeling good about himself. But that soon changed when he slid an unsuspecting foot into his boot.

_Squish._

"...Holy shit."

* * *

"Reasons" for kailan, with Yuber saying, "Hey, don't look at me. I'm just here for the carnage." 

----

"Bah...how boring!"

A scantily clad Yuber swiped a blade across the white sand, victimizing an unsuspecting crab underneath. When he brought the sword up, he flung the tan-colored crustacean some fifteen feet into the ocean.

Sarah, who was wearing a bikini, was lying on a beach towel in hopes of catching some rays. "Stop complaining, Yuber. This is a really nice beach."

"A really _boring_ beach!" the demon declared. "It's too peaceful! Where's all the chaos?"

"If you're looking for chaos, you aren't going to find it here," said Albert, who was dressed down in dark grey trunks. "But I'm curious about one thing. Why are we here?"

"Hey, don't look at me," said Yuber. "I'm just here for the carnage."

"What carnage? You're on the beach wearing a speedo." Albert then turned his attention to Sarah.

"And I look damn good!" the demon declared, striking a pose. "Not to mention, I can still slaughter a hundred men without a single hair out of place! Hah!" He did two quick strokes with both blades.

"Ow!" yelped the young strategist, putting his hands on his scraped _tuchus_ before turning to glare at Yuber. "Watch where you stick those things."

"I'll stick 'em where I want."

"I'll _tell_ you where you can stick 'em."

"Are you threatening me, Silverberg boy?" asked the demon as he approached. He shoved the mortal up against a wall of rock and came closer until his own chest constricted Albert's breathing passages.

The young man showed no fear despite Yuber breathing menacingly in his face. "Are you dense enough to consider that a threat? That was a blatant homoerotic reference in this situation that's suddenly teeming with homosexual undertones."

"What makes you think this situation has homose-- hey, it's the milk ball man!" Yuber happily got off Albert and began to skip merrily toward the source of carnival music.

A malted milk ball truck appeared and slowly made its way onto the sand. It came to a stop, and then, its driver stepped out.

"Luc?" said Albert, looking confused. "Why are you driving that malted milk ball truck?"

The bishop shrugged. "Do I really need a reason?"

"I suppose not, but--"

The sound of squealing tires interrupted him, and the two young men turned to look at Yuber, who was taking off in the truck. Laughing diabolically, he backed up and then floored it. Luc and Albert watched as the truck became a speck in the distance.

"Damn," said Luc.

"I know," said Albert.

There was a long pause.

"Let's catch some rays," Luc said.

* * *

A Louis-centric drabble, involving alcohol, for karthur 

----

The fifteen-year-old closed his eyes tightly, letting out a moan. Hunched over, he was pressing his forehead into the same arm of the chair he had been sitting in for the past ten minutes. "Guh."

"Louis?" called Percival as he came over, amused by the sight. "What are you doing? Come join the celebration! Leo and Borus are telling the best jokes outside!"

Without moving from his position, Louis shook his head clumsily. "Noooo..." he said, voice muffled.

"Why not?"

"I...hate...Borusss..."

"Why?" asked Percival. "Did something happen?"

"Mmm..." Louis placed a hand on the arm of the chair and pushed himself up, though barely. He was now looking more aggravated. "He keeeps...making fun of me...I jussht...all day! Saying...I'm not a knight...'cause all I do is...draw Lady Chris' bathwater...gah. But he's...he's just...jealoushh. When he gets back...I gots...something for him...just...lemme find it..."

The smirk returned to the man's face. "Well, if want the chance..." He left Louis, confused look and all, and headed back outside.

The teenage boy sat up and turned, catching a glimpse of the double pints of ale he had emptied just half an hour ago. He felt his body temperature flare up, something horrible churning in his gut.

Percival then returned with Borus, a laughing pair that quickly approached the boy.

Borus stepped forward, looking upon Louis, whose head seemed to be bobbing slowly in its own direction. "So, bath-boy, Percival says you've got something for me? Perhaps a bar of soap?" He laughed heartily at his own joke. "Come on, don't be shy. Tell me what you've got for me!"

Almost immediately at the instruction, Louis gasped and doubled over, delivering a special order of stomach paste to the stunned knight's boots.


	3. Suikoden 5 drabbles

Killey/Lorelai for chibisophia

----

The two teens continued running through the halls of the ancient ruin as the rumbling noise intensified.

"Get in here!" Killey shouted as he pulled Lorelai into the next room.

Lorelai uttered a gasp as the ruins continued to cave in, broken stones and dust eventually appearing in the doorway. Soon, the rumbling ended.

"So much for that," the girl began to say, but was interrupted by a loud shrieking very close by.

The two turned to see a giant horned lizard staring at them threateningly. It moved to its feet and was now lumbering towards them.

Lorelai screamed and grabbed the first thing closest to her, while Killey reflexively jerked back. Shaking his head, his eyes quickly darted around the room for some kind of opportunity to rid themselves of the bloodthirsty creature. Finding one, he reached into his pocket, pulling out a long, steel needle. Aiming for the switch across the room, he threw the weapon, striking its target with success.

The switch opened up a trap door beneath the bottom half of the creature, and it shrieked in surprise as it slipped into the hole below.

Lorelai, who had been shielding her face, brought her gaze forward again. "Oh," she said, panting heavily. "Y-you did it. It's...it's gone now, right? Wh-whatever the hell it was."

"...Do you mind?"

"Huh?" Lorelai turned to look at him...only to find herself staring directly into his face. She then realized in horror that the thing she had grabbed a hold of at the start, the thing she had practically been smothering the entire time the lizard was there...the thing she was now pressed up against...was none other than Killey.

"You know," Killey began, his expression stoic. "If you were any closer, there'd be no room for my needles."

The teenage girl gasped and released him, quickly turning away from him. She was likely to avoid his gaze for the rest of their adventure.

* * *

Georg Prime drabble for rubberfrog

----

"Go!" commanded the ex-Queen's Knight as he guided the townspeople through the thick walls of Doraat. The place was chaotic, citizens running for their lives and other citizens making a stubborn stand to remain where they were.

Georg was about to turn a corner when the person he was leading shoved him away. "What the--"

"Get your hands off of me...!" the man shouted angrily.

"Sir, you must flee. There's no telling what Godwin's men will do to you--"

"I don't care! I won't abandon Lord Godwin!"

"Hey," Georg said sternly. "We've no time to argue about this. This is a matter of life and death."

"The prince is a traitor!" the man continued. "You're all fools for following him! But at least Lady Sialeeds came to her senses and joined forces with Lord Godwin!"

Georg was taken aback by this news. "Wh-what...?"

"Lady Sialeeds joined Gizel and Her Majesty Queen Lymsleia after the rebels came around...!"

Feeling as though a fist had taken the wind out of him, Georg turned away from the town citizen. Sialeeds, the woman he had fought alongside and with whom supported the prince. He expected justifications upon justifications of her actions to come to him, but none did.

"...so what do you plan to do with me?"

"Huh?" The ex-knight cast his eye on the citizen, then looked away again. "Oh, uh... of course, I want you to come with us... but I can't force you. Do what you wish."

"Hmph." The man started to move away from Georg. "Gladly."

When he was gone, Georg took another moment to reflect on the man's words.

_Sialeeds..._ he thought as he closed his eyes. _What on earth could you be thinking?_


End file.
